And you could be my star
by Drawn To Those That Never Yawn
Summary: "Who's that?" a redhead whispered to a fellow gossiper. The entire hall seemed to be brimming with people asking each other "Who's that boy? That beautiful boy with those big green eyes!" Lukercy, Human!PJO, oneshot.


**AN: Don't own anything you may recognise. Obviously inspired by Demi Lovato ft. Dev's "Who's That Boy?" which I don't own either.**

**AN2: The main reason behind all my errors is because it's been quite a while since I've read the books. I couldn't remember any names of the female daughters of Hermes, and Katie's name is off of Katie Bell - from Harry Potter. Plus, I sort of based it off the movie for their looks, again, because of the former. That, and I have horrible eyesight. Hope that clears things up!**

* * *

><p>It was no secret that the Castellans were loaded. Every kid who had a license had a Lamborghini, or some other luxury car that money could buy (the sole female had a vintage Ford Anglia, and there were only a handful of it left in the world.) Hermes Castellan was a businessman for Olympia Industries and May Castellan was a columnist for a gossip magazine. Each Castellan kid was usually in their place of interest. Travis and Connor usually hung out at some mall, switching around books in bookstores and taking free samples from unsuspecting employees. Katie – Katherine - would be at a sports event, usually in archery or swimming. And Luke, the eldest, would be found at high-end club after high-end club, flirting with both men and women alike. With their blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, it wasn't a surprise when they were named the most attractive siblings in numerous magazines all over the world.<p>

But right now, the last mentioned was the one stirring up the presses once the dust settled after the last major scandal over some has-been who wanted a bang to end her already sizzling film career. He was once again found in another hotel lounge. However, it was normally the girls and boys who flocked to him for attention. Stop the presses, Lucas Michael Castellan was actually approaching someone that wasn't his sibling!

"Where's he going?" a redhead whispered furiously into the ear of a fellow gossiper. The blonde was snapping pictures with her camera left and right, almost seeing red. The noise in the din escalated significantly, each statement released was similar to one: _Who__'__s __that __boy __that __caught __Luke __Castellan__'__s __ever-wandering __eye_?

The blonde wearing an ebony fedora, hiding his piercing cerulean eyes, but showing the shy smile on his lips. It wasn't an expression the world has seen him don often, and that was definitely a reason for bedlam and hearsays. He was walking from one corner of the room to the neon-lit bar. Just as he did, one stranger arrived on the very same landmark.

His name was Perseus Nathaniel "Percy" Jackson, a famous name shielded by his father's influence. And by influence, they mean money – of course. Poseidon Jackson is one of the high-ranking executives in Olympia Industries, directly above Hermes Castellan. He is happily married to Sally Jackson. Though it's been rumoured that Triton de Joie – son of Amiphirite de Joie, is proof that he had been cheating on his wife some time before Perseus had arrived. This caused any and all information on their private lives to be kept under lock and key. However, buzz has been spreading around that the two had been meeting up, under the radar of the latter's father's spies, much like romances you'd see in Shakespearean novels.

"Hey there," once the two words were uttered from the blonde's mouth, the only sound that was heard was the clinking of glasses and the soft jazz playing in the background. With the raise of an eyebrow from the two, the noise resumed, and they were back in the comfortable atmosphere of high-end living.

"Do I know you?" the brunette replied, taking the complimentary margarita from the counter and taking a sip, eyebrow still raised. Luke let out a nervous sigh, though the cocky grin on his face. He offered his hand, the other hand in the designer suit's pocket.

"Luke Castellan, I'm sure you're heard of me," he continued once the hand was shook.

"I'm afraid I haven't. Percy Jackson, but I'm not counting on you knowing me either," at this, the blonde deflated just a tad, but his ego was boosted when the hostile look on Percy's face turned into something of a smile.

"Oh but I do, gravity defying hair and gorgeous green eyes like yours know how to stop the presses," Luke smirked, enjoying the view of a flushed Percy Jackson in front of him.

"You're only saying that," Percy shot back feebly, putting the empty glass on the bar. "You're not the first guy who's walked up to me and complimented something they can see easily on me."

With fierce smirk on his face, Luke sauntered over and grabbed him by the waist. "Do you want me to compliment on something in you, then?" his voice turned rougher, deeper.

Normally, Percy would've punched him and walked away, but there was something about this boy. Was it the way he carried himself confidently? Was it his blonde hair? His blue eyes? Whatever it was, he was a hundred percent sure he liked it.


End file.
